When it snowed
by KlikStar
Summary: For Zack the snow is fun and excitment, but for Cloud it only brings bad memories of home. It's not just the cold that wakes the blonde from his sleep one night and the others are happy to warm him up again. Rated M - Yaoi warning! Part of the 4WS saga


**To make up for the delay in updating I have also done a short Christmassy themed story, it takes place after 'Discoveries' so while it is not necessary to read them in a particular order it might help a little.**

**Once again I own nothing, I hope you enjoy and ask you to please review. Thank you :o)**

* * *

**When it snowed**

Something had woken him from a troubled sleep, something which gnawed at his insides and made them ache in a way he couldn't describe. It was still a surprise that his pounding heart and frantic breathing hadn't disturbed the others, their enhanced senses oblivious to his current state as they continued to sleep peacefully. It was also a miracle that he had been able to extract himself from their embraces, the strong arms wrapped tightly around his body giving way easily so that he could escape. So now he stood alone in the dark living room and allowed himself to breath, his eyes watching the snow fall silently outside as his mind raced within his head.

The snow had started to descend upon Midgar a few weeks ago, the delicate flakes falling gently to cover the earth in a blanket of white purity. But to Cloud they had also brought something else, their innocent beauty bringing reminders of home and what he had left behind. The cadet shivered as the cold night air wrapped itself around his exposed body, the thin cotton pyjama bottoms being the only thing he wore and offering no protection from the winter temperature. It was silly really, to feel the cold now when he had grown up with such extreme changes in weather, but then again he had always felt the cold as a child. The mountains surrounding his home had always been covered in snow during the winter, the cold had always come with its icy claws to tear away the heat from their bodies. But here in Midgar the cold was different, not only did it rip the warmth from his body but bit down hard and left an almost painful chill within his bones.

Cloud sighed softly as he remembered the first day it had snowed on the base, how everyone had woken to a world of perfection and purity. The thick covering of white snow hiding what lay beneath their feet, disguising the harsh reality of their world with something clean and untainted. Zack had been in his element as they made their way across the compound that morning, his feet barley touching the floor as he skipped along. The cadet had watched in amusement as the soldier began to shiver from the cold, laughing softly as Zack admitted that maybe a jacket would have been a good idea, as it appeared that even mako enhancements were struggling to maintain a soldier's internal temperature that morning. The blonde himself was in no doubt as to where he stood when it came to the cold and was therefore safely hidden within the protective layers of his coat. They had almost made it to the canteen when the first snowball had struck, the round lump of compact ice hitting Zack square in the chest and resulting in a soft 'oomph' sound.

"Got you Fair!" A voice shouted from across the courtyard making both soldier and cadet look up in surprise.

"Kunsel, you are so dead" Zack cheered as he lunged down and grabbed a handful of snow.

Within minutes the soldier's were at war, their bodies a blur of motion as snowballs flew in all directions. Cloud wasn't even sure when the battle had escalated, the two soldier's suddenly being joined by more men and even some daring cadet's. The blonde had stood happily to one side watching the scene in amusement, his hands and feet slowly going numb in the cold while his heart grow warmer at the sight. Zack looked so perfect as he laughed and played, his flushed cheeks and cold pinched nose making his face glow brightly. There was also the damp hair which now hung framing his face, the few remnants of ice from the last snowball to catch him still clinging to the wet spikes as they slowly melted. But it was the soldier's eyes which held Cloud captive, the violet orbs filled with a joy that shone brighter than the sun. There was a moment when Zack had paused in the battle, a fraction of a second when their eyes had met across the courtyard and something had passed between them. There was a look of rapture and perfect happiness, a look of joy and contentment with the world, a look that said this was what life was really all about. Cloud had felt his heart leap from his chest as it soared towards the heavens, the soldier's love giving the beating organ wings to fly amongst the clouds.

It was only when some of the instructors and Sephiroth had come to find out why the dining hall was so empty that the war had come to an end. The blonde had smiled as they were all marched into the canteen, their wet and frost bitten bodies shivering as the general ordered for hot drinks and blankets to be brought in. Even though it had been Kunsel to start the incident Zack happily took the blame for the current state of the troops, his apologies being quickly accepted due to the infectious grin he wore which made it hard for anyone to stay angry at him long. In the end it turned out that quite a lot of the cadets had been involved and due to the risk of them catching colds all classes had been cancelled for the day. Although soldier's were not excused from their duties, due to the mako in their systems giving them a better level of immunity, Zack still managed to sneak the day off as well. Cloud had allowed himself to be dragged back out into the cold, his protesting frost bitten digits losing to the warmth of his heart as the soldier's joy filled him with happiness. It wasn't long before they were joined by others, Zack's childish delight for the snow once again drawing many a cadet and off duty soldier back into the cold as a snowman building competition had taken place. By lunchtime the training field was filled with men in uniforms and men made of snow, the various shapes and sizes making for an entertaining display.

This time it was the raven haired soldier who brought the fun to an end, his loud voice carrying easily as he announced that it was time to go inside for food and to warm up. Once again they had all entered the canteen cold and wet, but this time the staff were ready for them and each man was greeted by a warm bowl of stew with fresh bread and cups of hot chocolate. Cloud and Zack had smiled at each other across the tops of their drinks, the steam curling up around their faces to frame knowing expressions. It was clear that Sephiroth had made arrangements for this to be prepared, the great general silently showing that he cared about the men at his command.

Cloud sighed again as he drifted back from his thoughts, his mind returning to the here and now as he remembered why he was currently standing alone. The dreams had started a couple of weeks ago, not long after the snow had arrived, and each night they had gotten worse. At first they had simply been unsettling and he hadn't remembered much about them, the images being half forgotten once he was awake. But now they were stronger and more vivid, the scenes which played out haunting him and disturbing his sleep.

"Spiky?"

The cadet jumped and spun around to face the raven haired soldier, a small squeak escaping his lips as a hand came up to grasp at his frantically beating heart.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Zack apologised, his sleepy state quickly drifting away as he took in the blonde's appearance. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Cloud breathed as he turned away to look out the window again.

"It can't be nothing, your shaking." The soldier pointed out gently as he moved towards the trembling cadet.

"I'm just cold." The blonde whispered without turning round.

"Then let me warm you up." Zack offered as he stood behind the cadet, his arms already going around Cloud's body and pulling it into the warmth of his own.

There was a moment where the blonde remained tense in the soldier's arms, his smaller frame unwilling to relax into the embrace. Zack heard the soft sigh that came from the cadet in front of him, felt some of the muscles start to unwind as the air escaped, and drew Cloud even closer against him.

"What's wrong?" He asked again, his voice sounding worried.

"It's nothing." Cloud repeated, his soft words giving the soldier no comfort.

"If it was nothing then you would not be out here." Sephiroth's informed them, his voice cutting through the silence of the room and announcing his presence.

"I was just watching the snow." The cadet replied, his eyes never leaving the falling white flakes as he spoke.

"Bad dream?" Reno guessed as he stretched out his slowly waking body.

They didn't need a verbal answer to know that the Turk had been right, the way Cloud's eyes suddenly closed and his body flinched in Zack's embrace was enough.

"Cloud?" Sephiroth asked, his voice gentle as he approached the cadet.

"Yes." The blonde whispered, keeping his eyes closed and unwilling to open them yet.

"Are you having second thoughts?"

"What about?"

"Staying here for Christmas."

"No."

"Spiky it's ok if you want to go home, we understand."

"I don't want to go home."

"But your mum's there and ..."

"I don't want to go home." Cloud repeated more firmly, his eyes opening to meet theirs and make sure they understood. "I've already told you that I want to stay here with you, with all of you."

"Cloud ..."

"Reno just stop. I know you guys care but don't ask me again ... please." The cadet breathed in frustration, as his eyes closed again and his head settled back against Zack's shoulder. "She knows I'm not going home and she's ok with it."

"Then why are you having trouble sleeping?" The general enquired carefully.

"The snow."

"The snow?" Zack asked in surprise.

"Yea." Cloud sighed unhappily.

"Why does it trouble you?"

"It reminds me of home, of things I'd rather ... forget."

"Spiky, why didn't you say something sooner?"

"Because I didn't want to worry you."

"How long have you been having the bad dreams?"

"Since after the second day."

"Spiky." The soldier whined in disbelief. "You should have said something."

"We should have noticed." Sephiroth pointed out bluntly.

"So you gonna tell us about any of it?" Reno cut in before Zack could speak again.

"Not now. I'm tired." The cadet replied, as he snuggled even closer into the comforting embrace.

"Ok. But promise us you'll talk about it later."

"Zack I ..."

"Not all of it just some of it ... like we agreed." The soldier continued, his tone being gentle but firm.

"We also agreed you wouldn't push." Cloud reminded them, his voice clearly revealing the frustration he was now feeling.

"Yea well, this is different." Zack argued, his need to understand driving him to push the issue anyway. "We agreed you'd talk to us when things upset you so we wouldn't worry and this is clearly upsetting you so ..."

"Fine." Cloud snapped, his eyes opening and narrowing into angry slits as he pulled away from the soldier's embrace and turned to face them all. "You want to know why I can't sleep, why the snow is getting to me then fine I'll tell you. Try having memories of spending the holidays watching everyone around you having fun, their laughing smiling faces taunting you as you sit alone. Try imagining what it was like to see everyone else rushing off to parties at each other's houses and sharing presents and knowing you were never a part of that."

"Spiky."

"What Zack, you wanted to know so I'm telling you."

"Didn't they ever invite you?" Reno asked shocked by the cadet's sudden anger.

"Sure, there was one year I got asked to go along and do you know what ... it was hell. They only invited me so they could have some ... entertainment ... so they could tease me and make jokes at my expense."

"Cloud it couldn't have been ..." The soldier began before his words were cut off.

"I was their fucking entertainment Zack, don't you get that." Cloud shouted his eyes burning with rage and pain.

"Cloud I ..."

"Don't ... just don't."

"I'm sorry." The soldier whispered sadly.

"I said don't." The cadet managed, as the first tear escaped and slid down his cheek.

It was Sephiroth's arms that held Cloud this time, his strong limbs capturing the smaller body in a tight embrace that offered nothing but love and comfort.

"I do not wish to see you cry."

"I'm not crying." The blonde replied stubbornly, as his hand wiped away the evidence which contradicted his statement.

"But I do not wish to see you upset."

"Then let it go."Cloud begged softly, as he lent into the general's body.

"Can I just ask one thing?" Reno requested, his voice hesitant but clearly needing to know.

"You can ask, but it doesn't mean you'll get an answer." The cadet replied evenly without looking round.

"Do you hate Christmas or is it more the memories of what they did?"

This time Cloud did look up at the red head, his blue eyes open wide in surprise as the question. The Turk watched as the cadet's mouth opened to speak and then closed again, as his body shifted restlessly in Sephiroth's arms as he pondered over the question.

"I guess it's the memories of what they did." Cloud admitted slowly. "Mum always made Christmas special for just the two of us, but somehow the other stuff ... it spoiled it I guess."

"So," Reno continued cautiously. "If we did something Christmassy, that would be ok?"

"I don't understand."

"I believe Reno wants to know if it would still be alright to have a Christmas."

"I'm not going to stop you guys enjoying this, just ... just don't expect me to always join in."

"Spiky, we aren't going to do anything that upsets you."

"This is why I didn't want to say anything, I didn't want you missing out because of me."

"You are not the only one to have doubts about celebrating this festive season." Sephiroth pointed out quickly, his hold on Cloud shifting so that he could meet the cadet's eyes.

"Why?" The blonde asked curiously, his eyes instantly seeing the flash of hurt in the general's eyes.

"Hojo does not see the holidays as other people do. He would use the time to ... try new things while many of the other staff were away."

"You never said anything." Zack interrupted softly, his heart aching as he took in the sight of the general and cadet holding each other close for comfort.

"I had no reason to, besides why would I spoil other peoples enjoyment because I felt none myself?"

"That's horrible Seph, why didn't you question it?"

"I never had reason to see it as anything else until Angeal and Genesis came into my life, but even then Hojo made sure I never truly understood or belonged."

"Then you were never part of the celebrations either?" Cloud asked softly.

"No. I was never allowed to attend the functions until I was older and by then it was more for work then pleasure. Angeal and Genesis tried to include me, but after a while I think they saw that it only caused more harm than good."

"Then you don't want Christmas either?" Reno asked, his voice now sounding a little desperate as he looked at Zack for support.

"I was looking forward to this year because of who I was with, not because of what the season represents." Sephiroth informed them gently, his eyes meeting each of theirs in turn so they could see how he felt.

"So if we keep it simple, just us and a meal, then would you two still be up for it?" Zack suggested hopefully.

"Would that be enough for you and Reno?" The general enquired hesitantly.

"I would like a few decorations if that's ok? Nothing over the top, just something to cheer the place up a bit." The soldier replied honestly.

"I believe that would be acceptable." Sephiroth said, his eyes meeting with Cloud's to see if the cadet approved.

A faint smile formed on the blonde's lips as he nodded in agreement, the idea of keeping things simple helping him to relax. He took in the relieved looks on Zack and Reno's faces and felt a twinge of guilt in his stomach for dampening the Christmas spirit, but in a sad way he was comforted by the fact the Sephiroth had also been hesitant in these celebrations. It was as his eyes drifted past the soldier and Turk to look back out the window that he shivered, the cold once more letting itself be known against his bare skin.

"You are shaking." Sephiroth noted with concern

"I'm just a little cold." Cloud replied faintly.

"Perhaps we should warm you up then." The general purred against his ear.

It was as if the very words spoken were filled with heat, the warm breath they travelled on caressing Cloud's neck and lighting a fire in his chest. When he looked up Sephiroth's eyes were shining brightly, the unspoken desire clearly visible in the glowing orbs. Suddenly Cloud was very aware of the minimal amount of clothing between them, their naked chests pressed together with smooth hot flesh meeting soft cool skin. He was also very much aware that both of them were becoming aroused, the thin material of the night wear providing very little resistance to their developing erections.

Sephiroth smiled as he saw the blue of Cloud's eyes begin to glow with a heat that matched his own, as the shining spheres became both nervous and excited about the way their bodies were now responding. He didn't give the cadet time to think about what was happening, his mouth quickly moving down to claim the soft lips of the blonde in his arms. The kiss was sweet and innocent to start with, the general happy to just feel the tender flesh pressed against his own. But soon the gentle motions of their mouths became firmer and when Sephiroth felt the cadet's lips part for him he didn't hesitate to push his tongue deep into the warmth of Cloud's mouth and lay claim to his property. There was no battle for dominance between them as the blonde willing gave himself over to force of Sephiroth's advances, the delightful sensations drawing a moan of pleasure up from deep within him as Cloud also voiced his enjoyment at what they were doing. They broke away from each other to breath, both of their bodies trembling slightly as they held each other close and panted in the cool night air.

It's always strange when you meet someone's eyes and know exactly what they are thinking, when words are not needed because the thoughts have somehow already been shared. This was exactly what the general and soldier experienced now, their eyes meeting over the cadet's head and both realising they had shared the same idea. Sephiroth nodded in silent agreement and smiled as Zack's eyes lit up even more, the mako within them igniting as the soldier became more excited.

"Cloud?" Sephiroth breathed against the smaller body.

"Yes." The cadet panted back.

"I want you to relax."

"I don't ... understand."

Before the general could reply Cloud felt movement behind him and was suddenly aware of Zack's body pressed up against his, the soldier's hot toned chest touching the cooler skin on his back. He opened his mouth to speak when demanding lips crashed against his own and stole a deep passionate kiss, the general's tongue once more invading his mouth and commanding obedience. Cloud moaned as the act caused heat to course through his veins and the thrill of being pressed between their strong bodies sent that heat straight to his groin. He was so lost in Sephiroth attack of his body that he failed to notice how they moved their arms, how both soldier and general repositioned themselves to hold him better. Sephiroth's hands moved slowly over the soft pale skin with one moving up to grasp the back of Cloud's neck while the other spread wide between his shoulders. Zack's hands however had taken a different path as they slowly made their way down the cadet's arms, the strong fingers wrapping around thin wrists and tightening their grip.

It was at this point that Cloud's body reacted, his senses going into overload as he felt his chest being drawn forwards while his arms were gently pulled backwards. He broke away from the kiss and drew in a deep gasping breath, his mind racing to process what was happening as his heart beat frantically in his chest.

"What?" He gasped in surprise

"Ssshhh, it's ok." Zack soothed, his hands loosening so that he could rub his thumbs against Cloud's wrists. "We just want to make you feel good."

"But I ..."

"Just relax." Sephiroth whispered, his husky voice vibrating along Cloud's body and stirring a fire within his body.

"Oh Gaia." The blonde panted as he began to tremble, the cold no longer able to touch him as liquid heat flowed through his veins.

"Do you trust us?" Reno's voice breathed against his shoulder, the Turk's lips so close to the exposed skin that they ghosted across it with every word.

"Yes." Cloud gasped as the red head's hands began to move cross his body, the skilled finger tips dancing over the sensitive flesh in a teasing caress.

"Then close your eyes."

The cadet did as he was instructed without question, his sapphire eyes disappearing behind closed lids as he obeyed the command of his superior officer. He didn't see the smile which each of the other men shared, the same look of heat which was reflected in their eyes. Instead he felt the gentle pull of Sephiroth's arms as they drew him nearer, the general once more claiming his lips for a brain sizzling kiss. He was vaguely aware of the hands on his wrists tightening a little as Zack moved forward and then there was the sensation of lips on his neck, of gentle suction as the soldier began to work his way down Cloud's throat and along his collar bone. The cadet moaned in pleasure as the lips gave way to the gentle nip of teeth, his body bucking slightly as each controlled bit was closely followed by a tender apologetic kiss. It was the added feeling of Reno's hands moving over his chest again that had Cloud crying out, his sound of pleasure being swallowed by Sephiroth as the Turk ran his fingers over the cadet's aroused nipples sending jolts of electricity through his body.

They all paused their actions and moved back a fraction of an inch to give him time to calm, holding his body firmly in place as it shuddered from the intensity of what they were doing. To their pleasure his eyes remained closed as he drew in panting breaths, his head lolling forward slightly now that Sephiroth had released him from the kiss.

"Spiky?"

"I'm ... ok." Cloud managed breathlessly.

"You sure?" Zack asked, his hands maintaining their grip as he spoke.

"Yes." The cadet panted, his head nodding to visually support the word being spoken.

Zack didn't ask again, Cloud's breathy reply giving them no doubt about his feelings for what they were doing. Instead he resumed his attacks on the sensitive area just below the blonde's ear, his gentle yet forceful assaults resulting in a hum of approval from the cadet's throat. The sound soon became deeper and more heated causing the soldier to open his eyes, a bigger smile forming on his lips as he noted that the general was now mimicking his actions but on Cloud's front. He continued to suckle on the most tender spot of the blonde's neck as Sephiroth's head began to disappear from view, the general's body lowering to the floor as his lips descended Cloud's body.

Reno closed his eyes and sighed as Sephiroth's lips danced briefly over his hands, the general offering him a small amount of attention as he worked his way down the blonde's body. When he opened them again he saw that Zack had changed position and was now lavishing his attention on the other side of Cloud's neck. This in turn had forced the cadet's head to tilt towards him and the red head wasted no time in seizing the opportunity available. In one swift motion he had claimed the blonde's lips and was exploring the warm cavern of Cloud's mouth, his tongue playing with the cadet's and teasing it to respond. He hummed in approval as the blonde reacted to the invitation and their mouths worked together, the warm muscles within playfully fighting a war of dominance which they both knew Reno would win.

Cloud was lost to a sea of emotions as his body was ravished by the others, their hands lips and teeth working a kind of magic which was quickly turning him into jelly. He silently thanked Gaia that they were holding him up because there was really no way his legs could do that right now, in fact it was a miracle he was still using them at all. It was Reno's arms around his chest which kept his body upright and Sephiroth's hands on his hips which held most of his weight. The cadet knew without a doubt that if they decided to let go he would fall, their attacks on his body having weakened ever muscle and leaving him trembling at their mercy. He gasped as his hands were brought together behind his back and Zack changed his grip, the stronger fingers of one hand now securely wrapped around both of his wrists so that the soldier could explore with the other free hand. The new position forced his shoulders back a little more which in turn pushed his chest forward, the action being taken as a silent invitation for Sephiroth to take things further.

The general had all but reached his target when Cloud's torso had arched forward and his eyes had glanced up to see what had caused the reaction. It was then that he saw the extra hand which worked on Cloud's body, the sun-kissed skin being unmistakeable as it teased over the soft skin running down the cadet's side. A small breathy whimper escaped parted lips as Cloud reacted to the caress in both pleasure and restrained laughter, the touch being light and deliberately placed over his more ticklish areas. Sephiroth smiled as the action was repeated his eyes meeting with Zack's over the cadet's shoulder and both grinning as this time the sound let free was a breath moan, the cadet's body also shuddering within their grasp. He waited for the soldier to move his hand away and Cloud to calm before continuing, his fingers now carefully working the waistband of the blonde's clothes.

The cadet drew in a gasping breath as he material of his pyjama bottoms was slowly pulled down, as the cool night air rushed forward to cover his heated skin and the swollen flesh between his legs. He panted loudly as the hard length was met with a breath of warm air, the aroused member twitching in response to the mixed sensation of hot and cold. Cloud went to speak, the words barely reaching his mouth when Sephiroth's lips closed around the top of his erection, the dark warm cavern of his mouth engulfing the head and sucking on it gently. The sound which escaped the blonde was a faint cry which turned into a deep moan as he fell forward, silently grateful of the soldier's arm now wound tightly around his chest helping to support his weight as his legs buckled and gave out completely.

Sephiroth hummed in satisfaction as his hands returned to Cloud's hips, the new grip adding to help support the cadet's body as well as restrict his movements. The sound of the blonde's panted breaths was like music to his ears and he hummed, happily noting how the vibrations travelled along Cloud's highly aroused body and made him moan again. It was now that he noticed the trembling in the cadet's body, the muscles beneath his hands quivering from the excitement and the pleasure. He could feel the surface muscles rippling in waves of anticipation but it was the deeper muscles which drew his attention, the ones which seemed to call out to him loudest of all. There was a tension in those muscles, a tightness which hinted at how close Cloud really was and how desperately his was holding on. This time it was Reno's eyes that met with his and Sephiroth used his gaze to draw the Turks attention down to where his hands were, pleased when the red head lowered a hand to feel what he was feeling. The look they shared said it all and Sephiroth smiled as Reno's eyes glowed in understanding, the Turk quickly moving so he could whisper in Zack's ear without the blonde being able to hear.

Cloud screwed his eyes shut tighter as he forced every muscle within him to hold on, the coiling heat in his body quickly building to a dangerous level. He couldn't understand how this new position could be causing him to lose control so easily, how just by being held like this he was somehow becoming more undone. Zack's hands holding him in place while Reno and Sephiroth worked his body was indescribable, the need to move but being unable to driving him to breaking point. There was a pressure building within him that he couldn't control, the orgasm so close now he could almost taste it in the back of his throat. There was pleasure in the way they held him, a desire in the way they touched him, a need in the way they played with him. Cloud groaned as the general applied more suction to his erection, the throbbing organ already at its limit from the attention his skilful tongue had been lavishing on it. Inside he felt the first contraction of his approaching release, the first warning signs that he was losing the battle to hold on.

Reno smiled as he lifted his hand from Clouds back and offered the finger's to Zack, the soldier taking the digits in his mouth and licking them devilishly. The Turk bit his bottom lip to keep from moaning and alerting the cadet of their intentions, his eyes levelling with the raven haired man to warn that the actions were becoming teasing. The expression that met his was not one Reno had expected, the heated look in Zack's eyes mixing with the impish glow and revealing that he knew exactly what he was doing. The red head managed to swallow the moan as his head dipped forward, the sensation of his fingers being sucked and coated in saliva making his own body respond in anticipation. He forced himself to look up and meet the violet spheres and this time glared the warning, his own eyes lighting up to show he meant it. He couldn't help but smile when the soldier released his fingers, the look on Zack's face clearly showing he had no regrets for doing it. It was only when another more desperate moan could be heard from the blonde that their attention was drawn away from each other and back to what they had planned.

Sephiroth looked up as soon as he heard the sound, knowing that his rhythmic bobbing over Cloud's erection was beginning to break the cadet's control. But still the blonde held on, his last ounce of control over his own body which they had yet to take from him. He almost laughed when he felt Cloud's body buck forward, the panting moans becoming faster gasping breaths as Reno's hand began to make its presence known. He looked across at the red head as he began to move, his mouth working a gentle suction along the hard length of Cloud's body as it drew back. He waited until only the tip remained in his mouth, the delicate flesh held firmly in place between his lips, and then signalled for Reno to act.

Cloud's eyes snapped open and he cried out as the control was ripped from his body, as the orgasm tore through every fibre of his being and left him convulsing in their arms. He had known that they were trying to break him, the general's agonisingly slow teasing mixed with the Turk's slick fingers suddenly playing against his entrance. There had a moment of clarity in his mind as he felt Zack's grip on him tighten, as Sephiroth's mouth had slowly worked its way along his length and Reno's fingers had begun to breach the entrance to his body. He had braced himself for what was to come, willed himself to not give in, to hold on to the last part of this interaction which he still had control over. But the sensation of being penetrated so precisely had pushed him towards the edged, the red heads slim fingers entering smoothly and hitting the right place almost instantly causing him see stars. It had been Zack's arms to hold him in place so that he couldn't move away, so that when his body bucked at the sensation he was held in place to feel it all over again. And then there was Sephiroth's mouth which suddenly swallowed him all the way, the general's ability to deep throat without gagging allowing him to take the cadet's erection in all the way to the hilt and mouth fuck him with hard fast and deep thrusts. It had been just like a glass breaking, the restraint he held onto shattering into pieces as he climaxed at their demand, the combined sensation pushing him over the ledge and into a pleasure filled abyss below.

Lost to his own waves of pleasure Cloud failed to notice how the others reacted to his climax, their bodies in turn responding to his joyous rapture. Reno groaned softly as he felt the warm muscles deep within the cadet clenching down around this intruding fingers, the warm wall of muscle rippling along the digits and trying to draw them in deeper. Sephiroth was also experiencing his own pleasure at Cloud's orgasm, the pulsating flesh between his lips now releasing the blonde's pure and untainted seed into his mouth where he drunk it down happily. Zack was the only one to not experience these things, his body providing the support they all needed for this to happen. Yet he still heard the sounds of the cadet's pleasure, still felt the lithe body writhe against him, still experienced the rush of knowing what they had done.

It was only when Cloud had stopped rocking against them that they stopped, the blonde's head falling forward limply as he drew in deep gasping breaths. Zack's hands carefully moved to change their position on his trembling body, the one holding his wrists together now letting go to curl around his back and support the weight better. Slowly Reno removed his fingers from Cloud's body as Sephiroth let the spent flesh slip free from his mouth, the withdrawal of both touches resulting in a small whimper from the cadet's panting lips.

"You ok?" The soldier breathed softly, his hold on the blonde never faltering.

Cloud nodded silently as he continued to draw precious air into his lungs, his mind lost to a blissful haze and unable to function properly to produce words. They gave him another minute to gather himself as the general redressed him and rose to stand beside the others, their bodies now surrounding his smaller frame and creating a shield of warmth from the cool night air. There were equal smiles of happiness when the cadet raised his head to look at them through half lidded eyes, the normal bright blue looking a little dazed as it tried to focus.

"Cloud?" Reno asked gently

"I can't ... get my legs ... to work." The cadet managed faintly.

"Just your legs?" Zack enquired teasingly.

The mass of blonde hair against the soldier's chest shock as Cloud once again replied without words, his eyes now closed again as his breathing finally began to calm.

"What else?" Sephiroth asked, his tone clearly amused.

"Everything ... everything feels like ... jelly."

"Then it was pleasurable?"

"Yes." Cloud breathed happily, the smile on his face warming their hearts.

"Do you feel warmer?"

"Yes." The cadet murmured, his voice now sounding softer.

"Spiky?"

"Huh?"

"Are you falling asleep on us?" Zack teased gently, as he felt the cadet's body becoming limp in his arms.

"No." Cloud breathed back, his voice barely a whisper as the tiredness of sleepless nights crept forward to consume him.

"Yea right." Reno replied laughing softly as he watched the blonde's head loll to one side.

"Zack do you require some help?" Sephiroth asked, a faint smile gracing his features as he looked down at the semi conscious cadet.

"Nope, I've got this." The soldier replied, also smiling brightly as he took in the sight of Cloud's peaceful and content expression.

A second later and he was holding the blonde in a bridal style embrace, the arm around Cloud's back still supporting his weight while the other one had moved to take up a new position to support his legs. Blue eyes fluttered open as the cadet tried to push past the fog which was slowly filling his mind, the sudden movement of being lifted giving him something to pull on.

"Zack?" Cloud murmured softly.

"Just close your eyes and go back to sleep." The soldier reassured gently.

"Ok." The cadet mumbled, the small grasp he had slipping away.

Soon Cloud was fast asleep and safely tucked up in bed, his smaller body protectively cocooned between theirs as he began to dream. This time the images were not of things from his past but of possibilities for what was to come, the idea of spending Christmas with people who loved him and wanted him around filling the cadet with hope and joy.

* * *

**Merry Christmas to one and all, and best wishes for the New Year. See you again in 2009 :o)**


End file.
